Insanity and Eternal Torment: The Thin Divide
by Kiryami
Summary: Axel is slowly losing what's left of his mind, fed poisonous words by a shadow he's never seen. T for insanity, blood, weirdness, and possible probably shonen-ai DISCONTINUED
1. Losing It

Insanity and Eternal Torment:

The Thin Divide

He sat on the floor, clutching at his bloodred hair and praying for it all to end.

"Leave me alone..." he murmured uselessly.

_Aww, _the cold, mocking voice hissed in his ear. _You're losing your mind, aren't you?_

"Get out of my head..."

_Poor child. Foolish, broken little Axel. Look how he cowers there. Alone again..._

"Shut up..."

_Like always..._

"Shut_ up_!"

A slight pause in the torment. _Even if I go, you'll still be insane. Am I right?_

"Just go away...!"

_Am I right, Axel? You'll be even more alone. They've all abandoned you-_"Stop it."

_-Because you're a monster. You'll never be able to go back to them._

"Stop..."

_Even __**Roxas**__ left you!_

"Stop it!!"

_It's the truth! _Raxorren cried, and Axel fell against the wall, tears falling soundlessly to the floor.

"No," he sobbed.

_You cannot deny it._

"You're lying...!"

_We both know I'm not._

"Please...stop...!" All he wanted was an end to the pain. His broken arm and the other physical hurts were nothing compared to his crumbling mental state. And his heart...! Oh, if he even had one, how it ached!

_No, I don't think I will. I rather enjoy torturing you._

At that point, Axel didn't respond. He had left Raxorren, the "Mind Plague", to listen to his screams of agony. At least until he fainted.

_And that, demon, is the only reprieve in your grasp, _he heard as his dark world faded to black. _I will keep returning, again and again, until you die or come to me._

It was neither a threat nor a warning, but a promise. And Raxorren _always_ kept his promises.

--

Just sort of a crazyfic drabble thing based on rolePlays with my buddy. Dunno if I'll make it into a full-fledged story or not, but it might be fun...

What do you guys think?

**Axel and Roxas belong to Nomura-sensei and co.**

**Raxorren is mine and Hope's.**

...yes...I think I'll make a neato chapterthing out of this...nee? 3


	2. Longing

Roxas woke alone, cold and longing for his only. It was not the first night of his dysphoria, and it would not be the last. He sighed and turned over, clutching the maroon pillow that still held _his_ scent. He hadn''t cried since the day Axel left.

His weary sapphire eyes traveled along the same cracked walls that they had examined night after night for weeks. A spider made its inching way to a web in the corner, and he followed it with waning interest. The chirping crickets and mewing cats outside his window only served to unsettle him further. He and Axel used to sit up and listen to those sounds all the time.

A wolf miles off gave a long, mournful cry, and he sang with it in his heart. It seemed he had become much more aware of his surroundings, and the people around him, since he lost his love.

Calix, who was known to be a very calm, level-headed child, now cried every day. Roxas could do little to cheer him. The boy missed his father, and for that, there was no blame.

Even Hope, who taunted Axel to no end when he was around, appeared saddenned by his leaving. Everyone was affected, whether they realized (or admitted) it or not.

He moved again, barely noticing that his blonde head was now at the foot of his bed. Not that it mattered. His world had been turned upside-down already, so why not the bed?

He tried to be strong; he was so understanding of Axel's unspoken reasons. He knew that Axel hadn't wanted to leave, either, but needed to.

But it still hurt.

He couldn't help thinking that, maybe, if he'd been better...No. Axel had told Roxas that he loved him, that it wasn't his fault...that he wanted to stay.

...Maybe he didnt' love everything about Rox. Was there an annoying habit...? That couldn't be it...

What if he's having an affair? He wouldn't do that. Not Axel.

...Maybe he was threatened. Roxas wouldn never be able to forgive himself if he couldn't help Axel when he needed it most...!

These and other things he ran over his mind, again and again, until he was too exhausted to think and just lay there. He would be nudged awake (not that he truly slept anymore) hours later by Hope or the dawn.

Neither could bring him out of his dreary state of mind. And neither could bring his love back to him.

--

And here it is! Chapter 2!! Yeaaahh...This was supposed to be totally Axelcentric, then it was gonna be mainly Axelcentric, now I don't even know. XD So here's some Roku-y angst for ya.

Please enjoy.

**Axel and Roxas belong to Nomura-sensei and co.**

**Hope belongs to herself**

**Calix belongs to Hope**

P. S. Calix is an orphaned character who Aku and Roku adopted. In our world. Thing.


End file.
